


The aftermath.

by TycheXD



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst For The Angst God, Big Brother Technoblade, Gen, He basically blows everything up, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Idk it’s just sad, Kinda, Kinda?, Mild Amnesia, PTSD, Post-traumatic amnesia, SBI Family Dynamic, TBI, Tommy betrays everyone, Tommy needs a hug, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Villain!Tommy, big brother wilbur, big sister niki, he goes insane, looses his trust in people I guess, no beta we die like men, sbi, tommy angst, when I say everything I mean everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TycheXD/pseuds/TycheXD
Summary: Everything was gone.It’s all a blur.He can’t remember it properly.But if he could, he doesn’t know if he’d regret it or not.(If any of the creators express discomfort towards this fanfiction it will be taken down :D )
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. Prologue: why.

He couldn’t remember.  
Why were they asking him so many questions?  
He remembered building the bomb, but didn’t remember what he was feeling.  
He remembered talking to people, but didn’t remember what he was talking about.  
He remembered crying, but he didn’t remember why.  
He remembered feeling angry but he didn’t know 𝙬𝙝𝙮.  
𝙬𝙝𝙮?  
𝙬𝙝𝙮?  
𝙬𝙝𝙮?  
They were angry.  
They were crying.  
They were talking.  
But Tommy didn’t know 𝙬𝙝𝙮.

////


	2. i don’t know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eret is our Bisexual king 😌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> color symbolism go brrr   
> (If you know what it is, feel free to comment!)

Tubbo walked through the remains of what used to be his home. Hands in his pockets, he pushed back tears. He abandoned his presidential suit, instead wore his normal green button up, which had lost several buttons over time. The burn marks from the festival where splattered on his right cheek. 

His home was destroyed beyond repair.

Large craters littered the floor like dust after a sandstorm. Gravel, ash and debris formed a layer atop of what was left of the ground. Buildings had been toppled over.

It was all gone.

The community house.

The prime path.

His house.

Everyone’s houses.

The disruption tower.

Even the L’man tree didn’t survive, it had been the one thing that survived all the wars.

But most of all, the bench was gone.

And gone with it was the person who loved it the most.

////

Technoblade sat down by the pit that used to be his house, his legs hanging over the edge. Carl sat snuggly behind him, nuzzling against him. His cape felt heavy along his shoulders and the voices were louder than usual. He drank a bucket of milk in attempt to quiet them down. It didn’t work that well.

Nothing was left.

He felt numb.

He didn’t know what he was supposed to feel.

He had thought Tommy was getting better.

Tommy was laughing more than when Technoblade had originally found him.

They talked through each other’s problems.

But there was still a slight pang of distrust that hung in the air when they had talked.

One that neither of them could ignore.

The mistakes both of them made in the past could not be covered by light hearted jokes or childish banter. The wars and betrayal had taken a big strain on their relationship.

But despite that, he didn’t know that Tommy would go that far.

He loved L’manburg with all his heart, he had lost  𝘵𝘸𝘰 cannon lives to protect it and the people that resided inside.

Technoblade thought that his house was starting to become a home for Tommy.

He guessed not.

////

The mattress was hard against Tommy’s back.

A slight chill ran down Tommy’s back and he hugged the thin blanket tighter. He played with the frayed sleeves of Wilburs old trench coat. Rips and patches were scattered all over the coat, signaling it was way over it’s expiry date. The buzz in his ears was as loud as day. He felt alone, and though it was a familiar feeling, it wasn’t one that he enjoyed.

“Why’d you do it?”

The voices were back.

They haunted his head without mercy, some shouting, some screaming, some whispering and others crying. He pulled at his hair, tucking his head into his knees. 

“I don’t know.” He muttered

“ _Why’d you do it_?”

“I don’t know.”

“ _Why’d you do it_?”

“ I don’t know!

...Just stop it. **Please.”**

///

Eret leaned back into an old plastic chair, foot tapping nonstop. He messaged his head, a sigh escaping his lips. Dirt smudged his face from the previous explosions. A faint ringing still plagued his ears, giving him an inescapable headache. His crown had been discarded, leaving his dust filled mop of brown locks undisturbed. He donned a brown leather jacket, and bisexual flag shirt. Eret lost his cape during the explosions, a loss that he will miss dearly. His glasses sported new cracks, but it was bearable.

He had been the only one willing to watch Tommy’s cell. It kept him distracted from the heavy truth that hung in the air.

His castle was gone, so his crown meant nothing.

His land was gone, so his crown meant nothing.

His people were scattered, so his crown meant  ** nothing . **

He shook his head, waving away his negative thoughts. He had a job, and he was going to fulfill it. 

He pulled himself off the chair and wiped the dust off his hands. The former king walked towards the cell, dragging the chair behind him. The cell was very last minute, but it was sufficient for the time being. Cobble stone walls rose to create a suffocatingly small box. Vines and weeds wove through small holes, creating a chaotic pattern. Steel poles were placed into a line as straight as Eret. Inside, a small bed resided, along with a figure crawled up atop of it. He stared at the crouched figure for a bit too long before positioning his chair properly. 

Just as he was about to sit down, he heard a painstakingly familiar tune.

“I heard there was a special place,”

Eret stopped in his tracks and snapped his neck towards the voice who was humming.

“Where men could go and emancipate,”

Tommy had his back leaned against the wall head, looking at the ceiling, though his eyes were closed. He had changed oh so much from when Eret had last seen him. Gone was the crisp white and red shirt he usually wore, replaced with a dark red t-shirt smudged with dirt and mud. He sported the familiar trench coat that Wilbur had once worn, it begged to be thrown away. Tommy used to hate that darn thing. His once fluffy blonde hair was now matted and greasy with dirt and twigs stuck inside. Dark eye bags hung from underneath his eyes like purpled bruises. Scars twisted their way along his neck all the way towards his face.

“The brutality and tyranny of their rulers.”

Eret couldn’t help but hum along, before abruptly stopping himself. Tommy’s eyes snapped open to stare at Eret for a solid minute, and Eret sucked in his breath. His eyes were a dull blue like grey, in contrast to the bright colbat they used to be. It may feel like an exaggeration, but Eret felt as if Tommy were staring into his soul, a look no 17 year old should be capable of.

Tommy opened his mouth to speak but ascended into a fit of lung wracking coughs. Eret rushed forward only bang into the iron door and simultaneously looking like an idiot. He pressed the button and the door swung open and Eret scrambled forward to help him, only to have his hand swatted away.

“ **Fuck off.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has gotten off to a good start, ay? :)  
> Please know that this has not been proofread, so if you find any typos, be free to point them out.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so I hope ya’ll like it. I got this idea from several animatics and finally got around to writing it  
> (Sorry if it’s a bit short-)  
> Hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
